


adore you

by malecsmagicalarrows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Riding, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmagicalarrows/pseuds/malecsmagicalarrows
Summary: This night isn’t about rushing into pleasure or achieving an orgasm; it is, above all else, about love and care and intimacy.





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first ever foray into explicit/smut fic, so be gentle!!

They’re sitting on the couch, Alec spread out over Magnus’ lap, facing the television. The TV is on and the lights are off, but the only sounds in the room are coming from Alec’s muffled whimpers and Magnus’ own soothing voice. Alec’s legs are spread far apart, his feet brushing against either side of the couch’s arms. His arms are tied behind his back, but he’s not afraid of falling; he knows Magnus will catch him.

They’d prepared thoroughly for this: Alec had stretched his muscles, carefully and deliberately, so that he would be able to spread himself in such a manner. Magnus had also upgraded the wards so that no one would be able to just walk in; as much as they enjoyed exploring their exhibitionist streaks, neither was particularly fond of the idea of Alec’s siblings walking in on such a scene.

They’ve been here for almost half an hour, now. Right after Magnus had finished preparing him with his fingers, Alec had reached for his stele to activate the appropriate runes: stamina, agility, flexibility, and nourishment. It was then that Magnus magicked his hands behind his back, placing the gag and blindfold carefully.

Magnus is slowly, carefully fucking up into Alec. This night isn’t about rushing into pleasure or achieving an orgasm; it is, above all else, about love and care and intimacy. Alec lets out a low moan as Magnus brushes against his prostate, and Magnus runs his hands up his thighs in a soothing manner, though he lets out a grunt of his own at Alec’s display.

“Are you alright, love?” Magnus asks, desperate to understand Alec’s mental state in this moment.

The scene isn’t too intense on its own, but without the ability to see, speak, or move, he knows that it could be easy to tip over the edge and become overwhelmed.

Alec nods, eliciting a pleased hum from Magnus. Magnus places a gentle kiss on the back of Alec’s neck before thrusting a little harder, a little faster. Alec lurches forward but Magnus catches him before he can go too far, placing his left hand on his abdomen and pushing back. Alec groans some more, silently begging Magnus to touch just a little further down.

He doesn’t, of course; instead, he runs his fingers across Alec’s right thigh, gently caressing. His other hand runs up his abdomen, brushing across his nipples, and he suddenly has a thought that makes him grin wickedly.

“Alexander, I’m going to take your gag and blindfold off,” Magnus says, pausing his thrusts, and Alec nods.

Magnus takes them off, slowly, and rests them on the couch cushion next to the lube. He conjures a set of nipple clamps, showing them to Alec, and Alec moans.

“Yeah,” he says breathily, licking his lips. Magnus smiles and presses kisses down Alec’s spine.

Magnus places the clamps on Alec’s nipples, adjusting the screw so that it’s only a light pressure. He places kisses along Alec’s neck the entire time, paying special attention to the deflect rune.

“Safeword?” Magnus asks.

“Arrow,” Alec says, tilting his head back in a silent plea for a kiss, which Magnus gladly gives him.

They kiss languidly for a few moments, losing themselves in the feeling. Magnus nips at his bottom lip, sucking it between his own lips, and Alec hums softly. Alec leans back a little more as he pushes his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. They break for air, but Magnus leans back into it soon after. He presses a few more chaste kisses on Alec’s lips before sitting back, and suddenly he notices that his thumb has been resting on Alec’s shaft.

He keeps it there for a moment, not moving, before he starts lightly bringing it up and around the tip of the head. The small amount of precum that was there gets swept along with the movement, spreading along the line of one of the veins. Alec moans, bucking his hips up slightly, causing Magnus to move inside him. Magnus stutters over his breath, rocking his hips into the feeling.

He sets a steady pace of thrusts, continuing the light strokes of his hand up and down Alec’s cock. Alec’s head is tilted backward, resting on Magnus’ shoulder, and his eyes are screwed shut. Magnus kisses his cheek and down his jaw, biting at the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now,” Magnus praises. “I love you so much, do you know that?”

“I love you, too,” Alec says, and Magnus can feel the twitch of his hands, not quite struggling against the bonds but not really submitting to them, either. Magnus trails his left hand along the chain of the nipple clamps, speeding up the strokes of his hand and the thrust of his hips.

Their breathing grows heavier, faster, and just as he can feel them reaching that crest, he stops suddenly. Alec groans as his head tilts forward, laughing between breaths. Magnus rests his own head on Alec’s back, giggling quietly. He allows them to rest for a moment before reaching for the lube, but Alec stops him with a firm “no”. Magnus furrows his eyebrows, a little confused.

“I want to see you,” Alec says, “I want to  _ feel  _ you.”

“Okay,” Magnus mumbles, and moves his hands between them to undo the ropes he had magicked earlier. Alec brings his hands around, rubbing his wrist a little, then reaches his hand down to tap at Magnus’ hip. Alec puts both his feet on the floor and Magnus helps lift Alec off of him, and they both whimper a little at the loss. Alec gets up before swinging his legs on either side of Magnus, settling down.

Magnus grabs the lube again to apply a little extra before entering Alec again, just in case. Alec bites his lip as he sinks down, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus tilts his head, resting it on Alec’s chest, wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

They shudder when Magnus bottoms out, holding each other closer together. Magnus tilts his head up for a kiss, which Alec gladly reciprocates. Their tongues tangle together, dancing, caressing, and Magnus tilts his hips up into Alec. Alec meets his thrust, tilting his hips downward, and they continue like that. Magnus tilts up, Alec slides down, meeting in the middle, chasing euphoria together. 

Alec moves his hand down to catch Magnus’ slotting their fingers together. As much as he loves the intense scenes and the kinky explorations they partake in, his favorite part of sex with Magnus is the sheer love and intimacy. Looking into his eyes, sharing sweet and passionate kisses, holding his hand- it all adds to the pleasure. He vaguely registers Magnus’ other arm moving from his waist, but then his hand is curling around him, and Alec is gasping and panting into Magnus’ mouth.

Everything speeds up suddenly, the sound of skin meeting skin and desperate moans filling the loft. Alec has rested his forehead against Magnus’, and their lips are still loosely connected, though it’s more an imitation of a kiss involving open mouths and heavy breaths. Their hands are squeezed together tightly above Magnus’ head, both of them longing for more contact despite being pressed together at every possible angle. Alec’s other hand has moved from resting at the base of Magnus’ skull to resting against the side of his face, his thumb gently skimming across his cheek. Their eyes are open, and Magnus’ glamour is down, unable to deny Alec or himself the satisfaction of the deep and loving connection of an open gaze.

Magnus’ hips stutter, and he groans as he releases inside of Alec. Their eyes flutter shut, Magnus’ hand moving faster across Alec. Magnus presses a kiss against Alec’s cheek, just under his eye, and Alec lets himself go. Semen covers Magnus’ hand and their stomachs, and Magnus slowly comes to a stop, letting Alec ride it out before coming back down.

Alec presses his forehead further against Magnus’ and connects their lips once more. It’s a soft, chaste kiss, lasting but a few seconds. They both linger slightly, still returning from euphoria. Alec shifts, causing Magnus to wince, oversensitive. Alec pulls off slowly before sitting back in his lap, once more wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Hey,” Alec says, smiling gently.

“Hey, yourself,” Magnus mutters, eyes crinkling as he returns the smile.

“I love you,” Alec says, and though they’ve been together for months now, it still feels like such a weighted and honest confession, and Magnus’ chest tightens.

“I love you, too,” he replies, and Alec hums and closes his eyes.

They bask in the moment together, but the dried cum is quickly becoming gross and overwhelming. Magnus sighs and waves his hand, getting rid of the mess. Alec makes a noise of content before leaning back to stand up. Magnus huffs, but allows Alec to help him up and lead him to the bedroom.

They climb into bed, bringing the gold comforter up to cover them, snuggling up against one another. They trade kisses in between telling stories about their day, laughing at their friends’ and families’ antics. They fall into a deep sleep, slowly and peacefully, knowing they’ll be beginning another day, together.


End file.
